Various types of creepers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a creeper for underneath an automobile dashboard including a platform, a pair of wheels having a right wheel and a left wheel, and a vertical support. What has also been needed is for the pair of wheels to be disposed on a bottom surface of the platform proximal the front surface, with each of the right wheel and the left wheel disposed proximal a right surface and a left surface, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is for the vertical support to be continuously disposed on the bottom surface of the platform from proximal the right surface to proximal the left surface. The platform has a width that substantially conforms to a length of a footwell in a front seat of an automobile. The creeper for underneath an automobile dashboard thus allows a user to secure the vertical support and a section of the platform within a footwell of an automobile so that the user can easily and comfortably perform work under the dashboard of the automobile while lying on the platform.